Prisoner Of War
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: The battlefield is not only out in the world Voldemort is slowly taking over. No, there is a battlefield behind the doors of Malfoy Manor. Just ask Ginevra Weasley, the twenty-sixth prisoner of war.


A/N: Just getting back into the habit of writing. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me," she said angrily, crawling away from him slowly.<p>

"Calm down Weasley; I'm trying to help you," an annoyed Draco Malfoy said. He stuck his hand out.

"Like Hell," Ginny spat.

"You want to stay down here and rot for the rest of your pathetic life," he said. "Be my guest." He made way for the cell door, and he was at the door before Ginny called out.

"Wait!"

"Yes Weasley?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So you're actually here...to help...me?" she asked confused.

"Well you see, I was. But now I cannot because everyone is back. Your regular guard will be here in a moment. Next time I give you the opportunity, it would be wise to take it. I do not know when another one will arise."

"Please Malfoy, help me," Ginny begged.

"I tried, and you didn't trust me!" he said angrily.

"Tell me Malfoy; do I have any reason to believe that you wanted to help me?" she said venomously.

"No, you don't. But because you didn't, you lost your chance."

"Then tell me; why are you trying to save me now? You've had countless opportunities, but you choose now. I want to know why."

"Living down here, how many screams have you heard Weasley?"

"A lot," she admitted.

"How many times have you screamed down here?"

"A hell of a lot."

"Oh no. I don't mean when you're upstairs, being tortured for information. I mean, in the dungeons, how many times have you screamed?"

Realization hit Ginny like a slap to the face. "Not once," she whispered.

"That's about to change," Draco said as he turned to leave.

"Don't go! What do you mean, everything's about to change? How so?"

"You didn't give them the information they needed. You are no better than the rest of them. You will be treated just as they are. If you want to know my advice, it's to give them what they want the next time they question you."

"And when's that going to be?" Ginny asked nervously. She never liked the questioning periods. As an Order member, she was gagged; she could not give any information on them. The Veritarserum burned her throat every time she didn't tell the truth, yet she truly couldn't. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

Draco looked at something by the stairs, and then turned to me, "now." He spoke coolly and without remorse. He came back into the cell, un-cuffed her from the floor and hauled her up, leaving fingernail imprints on her arm.

"Let me go you asshole," Ginny said, and started hitting him.

"If you don't stop that, I will petrify you and have McNair drag you up the stairs by your hair." Ginny stopped.

"Oh good, you've got the girl," said McNair, Ginny's usual guard. "Don't worry lad, I've got her from here," he said, giving her an evil grin. Ginny looked away. No one saw, but Draco did too.

"Here you are McNair. Try not to kill her before the Dark Lord gets to her; he wouldn't be too happy with either one of us."

"I guess I can try; for your sake that is." He turned to Ginny, "come on Princess; this is your last shot." McNair led her through the manor, until they had reached the Death Eater wing. Ginny took a look around, and analyzed her situation.

Understanding that time was of the essence, she turned to McNair, punched him in the eye, and grabbed his wand before he could even think to use it.

"Petrificus Totalus," she whispered, and then made a run for it. She knew almost all the Death Eaters would be in the room with the mahogany doors; the room she would have been tortured in. She ran to the end of the hallway, she looked left, then right, unsure as to which way to go. She chose right and hurried on her way.

"Stupefy," she whispered to the unknowing Death Eater, and then continued. After what seemed like hours, she spotted a door. Taking a deep breath, she ran for it. However, just as she was about to reach it, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of an alcove she didn't even know existed. She shot a spell which he deflected.

Once she realized she couldn't win this battle, she turned around to run, but came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh, what do we have here?" she cackled. Trapped, Ginny flung a curse at her, which she deflected. Within a minute, Ginny was gagged and bound once more.

"Oh the Dark Lord just can't wait to see you. Especially once he knows what you've done," she said joyously.

Ginny Weasley cringed on the inside, knowing that whatever Voldemort had in store for her just got fifteen times worse.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Suggestions are welcome!

Also, if you like it, take a look at my blog: www(dot)obscuringreality(dot)blogspot(dot)com I've just started it, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks everyone!


End file.
